


Truths

by Shaw



Series: Surviving Your Coworkers: A Cohesive Guide to Working in Blackwatch [4]
Category: Blackwatch - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone needs therapy but especially Genji, Gen, Moira and Gabe are Friend-Enemies, What are they even trying to call food here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaw/pseuds/Shaw
Summary: “I’m asking you because I know you don’t care enough to skew the details.” Gabriel’s gaze was dark, and his under eye bags darker. Moira hummed tonelessly as she thought. This was true enough. Moira held no real emotional attachment to this case and was rather there since Genji was technically under Blackwatch contract.





	Truths

Breakfast in Rome. Something about it sounded so romantic. Once upon a time maybe. Moira O’Deorain was currently having breakfast in Rome and it was by no means romantic or even vaguely enjoyable. Slushing something she figured was supposed to be porridge around in her bowl, she made a face of displeasure and sighed through her nose. A familiar voice spoke up behind her upon her doing so.

 

“What is it, O’Deorain-- you not feeling hungry.” Gabriel had apparently decided he actually needed human sustenance on this particular moment and had deigned to join the ranks of his underlings in the mess hall. 

 

“Hardly, looking at this mess.” She was nigh tempted to merely pour her bowl out onto the floor, but she had never truly been one for petty acts of childishness. Gabriel grunted something in response. 

 

“Give the cooks a break. They’re military, not five star.” Moira wanted to call his bullshit considering he usually had his meals shuttled onto base anyways. Special perks to being a commander, she mused bitterly. He eyed her meal with a touch of distrust and perhaps confusion. 

 

“What… is that, anyways?” 

 

“If I knew, I would tell you. Trust me.” She began to walk, not really caring if Gabriel followed or not. She suspected his reasoning for approaching her anyways. If he needed to speak to her, he would. 

 

“I try to avoid trusting you, O’Deorain. Full offense.” A sneer was the closest Moira could get to a smile in response to the reply. She supposed that was fair. She knew her crimes well but who could refuse her? Not even Overwatch, apparently. 

 

“None taken, Reyes.” Taking a seat at one of the less occupied tables, Moira stared her food down and waited. Gabriel took a seat next to her after a moment of silence. So she had been right. He wanted to talk to her about something. Apparently it either wasn’t important enough to call her to his office or he didn’t want to have to record what they were about to speak about. 

 

“Moira,” He started. This got her attention. “I wanted to ask you about Genji. McCree and Lihua both filed complaints against him.” Moira turned herself to face Gabriel, mouth pressed into a line of contemplation. 

 

“I’m not sure why you’re asking me about this and not Shimada’s head doctor. Ziegler would be able to tell you plenty more than I co--”

 

“I’m asking you because I know you don’t care enough to skew the details.” Gabriel’s gaze was dark, and his under eye bags darker. Moira hummed tonelessly as she thought. This was true enough. Moira held no real emotional attachment to this case and was rather there since Genji was technically under Blackwatch contract. That and Angela would work herself to death trying to keep up with the man. 

 

“He’s deteriorating further, mentally.” She stated, matter factly. “Physically he could be doing better. Angela is focusing on trying to accommodate his fragile psyche rather than focusing on her real job. We’re currently working on trying to optimize his internal functions. With most of his organs gone and replaced with machinery…” She paused, lapsing in her own thoughts on how she would personally have handled the cyborg’s reconstruction. 

 

“He’s prone, presently, to overheating and exhaustion. His brain hasn’t quite understood yet that its body no longer needs sleep.” Gabriel stared silently as Moira finished up and retrieved her spoon. She half-heartedly scooped a tiny bit of food onto it. 

 

“Is he going to be fit for combat anytime soon, or should I tell Jack and his crew to shove it up their ass.” Moira snorted softly at the exasperated tone Gabriel had drifted into. He was probably thinking about how Genji didn’t deserve any of this. Moira wondered if he understand that everyone both deserved and did not deserve everything. 

 

“Likely not unless you can get the green light for a therapist. Although I doubt he’ll agree to it. It could possibly even make it worse!...” Moira stopped speaking to bravely shove her food into her mouth and immediately made a face of disappointment and acceptance. She set her spoon down and pushed her bowl back. 

 

“If that’s how it’s going to be… So be it. Better to have him scare off a few therapists if it means we can actually put him in the field.” Gabriel hated the way he sounded. He had some sympathy for the guy. Sure he’d been one of the heirs to the Shimada Clan empire, a criminal organization responsible for hundreds of deaths-- but he was still just a human. A young man who, until his untimely execution, had actively been working with Overwatch to help dismantle his family from the inside out. The morality of it all was grey at best but nobody really deserved what he was being subjected to. 

 

“You sound unsure of yourself, Reyes.” Moira commented after a moment of shared silence. 

 

“You’re a geneticist, not a psychoanalyst. Get over yourself, O’Deorain.” Moira raised her hands in a feign of innocence, shrugging her shoulders. The sly smirk on her lips betrayed it. 

 

“And yet you have me hired as a glorified mechanic and first-aid nurse. Beggars cannot be choosers.” Gabriel rolled his eyes at this and braced his hands on the table. He’d had quite enough of Moira now. He had gotten the information he needed. Next step was filing paperwork for a specialized therapist for Shimada and giving reparations to Lihua and Jesse for the trouble Genji had caused them. 

 

Moira watched him stand and leave, placing her chin in her palm as she did so. It wasn’t long until she was interrupted by yet another person who felt they should be able to spend her leisure time as they saw fit. This time it was her head assistant. 

 

“M’am.” He started, looking just as dismally serious as ever. Moira had sometimes wondered if that was how all of the med staff looked nowadays and it was only Angela who had managed to avoid the worst of it. 

 

“What is it, Elani.” Baraka Elani was a strange fellow. He blinked at Moira when she actually addressed him back, shoulders tensing up as he shuffled in place. Moira noted it sounded like his prosthetics needed work done. She could ear the gears in them when he bent his knees. 

 

“I couldn’t help but noticed Commander Reyes had stopped to talk to you about Agent 394549.” Moira blinked at Baraka. Did he really have those number committed to memory? She supposed some people here did take their job a little too seriously. 

 

“You’re eavesdropping again, Elani. Be careful of yourself. Most people are not so forgiving of your transgressions as I am.” She let the threat hang limply over the man’s head but did nothing further than wait for him to get to the point. He swallowed thickly and bowed his head towards her in what was either that of respect or thanks. She hoped both. 

 

“Of course, m’am. I just, thought you shouldn’t have left out one of the more… important things. About his progress.” 

 

“Which is?” Baraka shifted again on the spot, brow coming together and lips pulling to a frown. He reached a hand up to adjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

 

“No. I sense I’ve made a mistake.” Moira slowly grinned, eyes narrowed as she did so. Baraka suddenly found anywhere but her face quite interesting to look at. 

 

“Smart boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew Moira would be so fun to write for. She's a terrible, awful person and I love her for it. Kudos appreciated, comments adored! Don't forget to check out the other works in the series. Happy reading! Addio


End file.
